Switching Places
by bookadict621
Summary: Natsu and Zeref Lucy and Mavis have switched places n time. Lucy is the founding master while Natsu is cured. Zeref meets Mavis in Hargeon one day while looking for a Salamander. Look forward to gender bends, strange battles, and many other character swaps along the way. I shall try my best to keep the characters' personalities the same. Sheer crack NaLu Zervis T for safety
1. Chapter 1

**Hello world I deleted my last story, why? Because it got all jacked up because I don't know how technology works haha. This story is meant to be sheer crack and only for laughs so don't expect any sort of seriousness from my imagination. I own nothing so don't sue my broke self!**

 **Lucy and Mavis are switched**

 **Natsu and Zeref are switched**

 ***cue evil laughter***

"Um sir?" the train worker asked nervously as the blue cat rambled on to the black haired man who was lying on the floor.  
"Wake up Zeref we have arrived in Hargeon," the blue cat said to the black haired man.  
"Is he alright?" The employee asked.  
"Aye," the strange talking cat replied," This always happens to him."  
The black haired man pushed his face up to reveal dark eyes and sharp features. "Never... I'm never riding a train again," he stammered. He then proceeded to attempt to hold in his vomit.  
"If we are correct the Salamander should be in this town," the cat told his partner as he walked off of the train. "Let's go."  
"Give me a minute please," the dark haired man stuck his head out of the window as to not get vomit in the car. By the time the blue cat turned around the train had taken off, leaving the dark haired man to weep inwardly at his misfortune.  
"It left," the cat stated blatantly.  
FTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFT  
In another part of town a girl with long light blonde hair that was tied into pigtails with wing like adornments on either side and bright green eyes who could be no older than 14 was shopping inside of a magic store.  
"Oh no. So there's only one magic shop on this entire town?" her light voice bounced around cheerfully even though she was supposed to be upset.  
"Yes child, I'm afraid so. You see this is more of a fishing town than a magic town," the salesman said to the girl," Not even a tenth of the people here can use magic."  
Her face looked down in disappointment.  
"However we do have the latest goods in stock." The old man rummaged through the underside of the counter and pulled out a card with circular orbs on it. "This Colors magic is quite popular with the young ladies." He demonstrated how it worked by turning his shirt purple.  
"I already have one," the girl had already turned around," What I'm really looking for are some rare spell books."  
"Rare spell books are, well, rare."  
The girl shuffled towards the shelf at a glint. Her face became delighted at what she saw. She grabbed the small book and headed to the register. "Fairies? That's not a spell book at all," the man sounded as if he were pleading. "I know but I love fairies. So how much?" She looked up at him with big round glossy eyes.  
"Yay," she quietly yelled to herself once she was out of the shop. "I can't believe he gave it to me for free."  
The girl tripped and fell to the ground after bumping into two men who were drooling about a woman named Salamander.  
"Salamander?" the young girl asked herself," she sounds like an interesting woman. I'll go see what she's like." She hummed to herself as she made her way down to the crowd of young men.  
FTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFT  
The black haired man made his way to the crowd of screaming men. He felt a strange twang in his chest. His heart began to beat faster and faster. He had no idea what had come over him. All he could think was, Salamander, as he edged closer to the beautiful indigo haired woman in front of him. "Excuse me," a small voice piped up from behind the beautiful woman. His vision blurred and reality returned. The black haired man saw a young girl with lovely hair and big green eyes. She was wearing a cute blue and white dress with a light pink blazer over it. The strange thing was the light pink wing adornments on either side of her head. Salamander turned to face the girl. "Yes?"  
"I like your rings. Can I play you for them?" The young girl's eyes had a darling look to them. It was then that the man realized what was happening. Salamander was using a love charm on all of the men and the girl had noticed it. He had to chuckle to himself, the little girl was very good.  
"Excuse me?" Salamander asked the girl in the politest voice she could muster. He knew what would happen if this were to play out.  
"There you are!" The black haired man yelled out to the girl. He rushed to her side and grabbed her arm lightly. "We have been looking all over for you." He then turned to Salamander," My friend's little sister wondered off and I promised to help find her." He began to drag her out of the circle when a hand landed on his shoulder. It was Salamander "I'm having a party on my yacht tonight you are both welcome to come," she smiled and snapped her fingers, which created a levitating purple flame that lifted her into the air. "I'm fact, your all invited," she yelled to the crowd.  
The dark haired man turned to the little girl who was now pouting while clutching a book very tightly to her extremely flat chest. "Thank you for saving me," he told her trying to lighten the mood.  
"It was no problem. I had fun." Her face beamed up at him.  
"Will you let me treat you to something? Say, ice cream." The girl nodded her head on approval before humming to herself as she walked.  
FTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFT  
"My name is Zeref and this is Happy, it's nice to meet you," the black haired man told the girl after they had sat down with their frozen delicacies.  
"My name is Mavis," the girl replied as she took a bite of her cookie dough ice cream.  
"So how did you know about the charm?" Zeref questioned Mavis.  
"Oh it was simple really," Zeref leaned in closer anticipating an exciting answer. Mavis leaned in to answer. "When she lifted her hand I saw it." They both sat back in their seats.  
"What brings you to this town?" Mavis asked.  
The blue cat answered for him," We were looking for a Salamander, but that one was just a phony."  
"She probably couldn't destroy anything like he real one," Zeref added.  
"Aye," the cat interjected.  
"So you're looking for a dragon?" Mavis asked with a darling smile on her face.  
"Yes, have you seen one?" Zeref asked hurriedly.  
"No. But I hear that they know where the fairies are," Mavis smiled so brightly at the word fairies. Zeref merely chuckled at her childish antics.  
"Well I guess I'd better be going." Zeref jumped up and headed out of the door with Happy right beside him.  
"Thank you for the ice cream. "Mavis waved the pair off.  
FTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFT  
Mavis was sitting on a bench in the park when Salamander came and sat down beside her. "So you like fairies?"  
"Mh" was the reply Mavis sent as she was deeply enthralled by the story book she had just purchased.  
"That was very clever of you, figuring out my charm spell," Salamander cooed.  
"You know that's not very nice," Mavis looked up from her page.  
"How about you stay quiet about the charm and I'll help you find the fairies."  
"Really!?" Mavis' eyes lit up.  
"Of course." Salamander winked at Mavis. "You should come to the party tonight there might be some fairies there. You just never know."  
"Ok." Mavis waved goodbye to Salamander as she left on the traveling flames.  
FTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFT  
"Isn't that the boat Salamander is on?" Happy asked Zeref.  
"Yes," he stuttered as memories of motion sickness returned to him.  
"Now don't feel nauseous just from the thought of it," Happy waved down a paw at Zeref.  
Just then two men approached the spot the cat and boy were at. "Look it's that babe Salamander's boat," one man said.  
"The one from Fairy Tail?" The other one asked.  
"Yeah," was the reply.  
"Fairy Tail huh?" Zeref now stared intently at the boat.  
FTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFT  
"Would you like some lemonade?" Salamander asked Mavis.  
"That would be lovely, thank you."  
Salamander poured a wine glass full lemonade and gently pushed it towards Mavis. Salamander then snapped her fingers which caused beads of the beverage to lift into the air. "Won't it be fun drinking from the air?" Salamander asked cheerfully.  
"Yes, it would be," Mavis smiled back warmly. The young girl's eyes darkened suddenly. "It would be fun," Mavis stood up and pushed the beads away with her hand," If you hadn't drugged them with a sleeping charm."  
Salamander stood up with Mavis.  
"Believe me I want to find the fairies, but I refuse to be put up in the slave trade."  
Salamander's eyes widened. "Yes I know. Based off of the wind and water current and the direction of the boat, we are headed to Bosco, which is known for its massive slave market."  
"Wow, I am impressed," Salamander," Such a small child figured out my land in such a short time." The curtains opened to reveal a gang of burley girls tying up the men that were on board. "You will behave yourself until we reach our destination girly," Salamander adorned a menacing manner. The roof collapsed revealing Zeref and Happy. Happy had grown wings and was flying Zeref onto the boat's floor. "Oh Happy when did you get wings?" Zeref fell to the floor and began to gag. "Well, I guess he couldn't handle it after all," Happy shrugged. "And Mavis what are you doing here?"  
"Making sure that Borna doesn't succeed."  
"Wait! You knew the entire time! And how do you know my name?!" Salamander, actually Borna, squealed.  
"Of course I did. You're not very good at hiding things you know." The entire crew stood dumbfounded at the young girl's revelation.  
"Happy, get Mavis out of here," Zeref chocked. Happy reached down to grab Mavis, but she side stepped him. "I think I'll handle this on my own," she winked.  
A strange wind picked up around her tiny frame. "Creature of the deep I summon thee. Kraken aid me now!" A rumbling could be heard from the depths of the sea. A huge monster appeared out of nowhere. It emerged from behind the ship. "You'd better run before it catches you," Mavis looked up with an evil expression.  
FTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFT  
The ship made it back to the port in no time. The Kraken left to slumber in the depths of the ocean. Zeref stood up completely revived. "So you're from Fairy Tail?" he and Borna.  
"I thought we already established that I am a liar," Borna sneered.  
"Then why have you been using Fairy Tail's name to do your biding!" Zeref threw off his jacket revealing a black mark on his right shoulder.  
"Borna I think I know this guy," one of the phony's helpers spoke up.  
"Jet black hair, scarf of scales, intent of mountains. I think this guy is Zeref the Black Dragon." Zeref smirked upon the girls from the top of the crashed deck. Borna jumped to him using a blast of fire magic. Mavis gave a knowing grin. "He's a dragon slayer isn't he?" she asked Happy.  
"Aye."  
"What element?"  
"We don't know." Mavis turned to stare at Happy.  
"He eats the force from an attack and that is about all we know."  
"That is still impressive."  
"Aye."  
Zeref jumped into the air and took in a deep breath. "Black Dragon Roar!" He yelled before bellowing out a stream of black light. Borna and all of her worker bees were scattered and the floor completely wiped out from that one attack.  
"Wow he's amazing," Mavis beamed at her friend.  
Footsteps could be heard running towards us.  
"Oh no looks like they found us," Zeref grabbed Mavis' arm and dragged her along the exit of Hargeon. He suddenly stopped and turned to face Mavis. "I am very sorry for dragging you into this. You should return home."  
"No home to return to. Besides I wanna go on an adventure," she looked up and smiled at him.  
"Then come join our guild. We could use a great illusion wizard like you," Zeref returned her with a soft smile as they ran, hand in hand, to Fairy Tail.  
Little did they know, something far greater was coming along with the shadow that had been watching them.  
FTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFT  
"It's been a while, Natsu," a long blonde haired woman approached a man with spiky pink hair, who appeared to be meditating.  
"I can't see you, Lucy, but I can tell you've gained weight," the man with pink hair didn't even flutter an eyelash as he spoke. The man with pink hair, Natsu, was sent flying into a nearby tree by the force of the blonde haired lady's, Lucy's, kick. "IM A GHOST YOU IDIOT!" she screamed at him.  
"And.." he stood up and scratched his head.  
"I saw the two, as I'm sure you did. The fated meeting between light and dark has occurred," Lucy walked behind him.  
"Huh?" Natsu turned confused.  
He was sent flying into the tree, again. "ZEREF AND MAVIS MET EACH OTHER AND HE TOOK HER TO JOIN THE GUILD!" Lucy screeched. Natsu must truly be an idiot. "Oh yeah I forgot that you were watching them," he smiled sheepishly.  
"I am going to pass on the crown soon. I think that I have finally found someone worthy," Lucy looked up at the sky.  
"I have no idea what you mean you weirdo," Natsu turned back to his meditating.  
"IM GOING TO GIVE MAVIS MY KEYES! HOW STUPID CAN YOU BE! WE PLANNED THIS TOGETHER!" Lucy could feel a strong headache coming on.  
"Are you going to give her that key to?" Natsu seemed interested now.  
"Of course I am," Lucy snorted. Her face took on a serious look," The question now is, will they free us?"  
The two were silent.

"Hey Luce, can I sleep in your bed tonight?"  
Once more, Natsu went flying into a tree.


	2. Switched Chapter 2

**Hello once again peoples I was feeling happy so I decided to write more Haha I'm a strange person anyways someone noticed where my inspiration came from ;D I'm still broke though so… p.s. I warned you about the crack nonsense that would go on in this story so *more evil laughter***

At the Magic Council, Era, nine men and women were assembled. They continued to talk about their favorite subject, Fairy Tail. "Those idiots from Fairy Tail are at it again," an old man crooned," This time they destroyed half a port!"

"Now they've done it," another gasped.

"I quite like that bunch of fools, personally," a strange man with blue and a red birthmark chuckled.

"Indeed they are quite the fools," a short old man spoke up," But they have assembled many wizards of talent and ability."

"I guess you take the good with the bad," another old man sighed.

"Just leave them be. Without those fools, this world would be rather boring," the blue haired man smirked. In the end the nine came to the conclusion that Fairy Tail would be left alone, even with all of the destruction they caused. Also, they knew that knew that no matter what they did, Fairy Tail would be just as destructive.

FTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTF

"Wow," Mavis gasped in amazement at what she had just walked into. She was standing in a large building complete with high pillars, chairs and tables laid out everywhere, but the best thing was the hustle and bustle of the many people there, "It's amazing."

"HEY ZEREF'S BACK!" a high pitched voice could be heard ringing throughout the guild.

"ZEREF?!' the entire female population inside of the guild half screamed, half asked before running up and strangling, I mean hugging, him. One woman in particular, who reeked of alcohol, began bombarding Zeref with questions. "Why were you gone so long? Who's this little girl? Don't tell me that you've become a great big pervert."

"No Cana, I am not a pervert, and this is Mavis," Zeref said to the woman. The woman, Cana, was wearing a blue bra like top, brown pants, and was carrying a blue fuzzy purse. She looked down, slightly confused and awe struck, at the little the girl who had been mostly hidden in the mob of girls. The mob, hearing Zeref speak of the small child, then took a step back in order to take in the new person.

"Hello," Mavis waved cheerfully at the female guild members, who all sweat dropped at the sight of her.

"Hey," a tall woman with white hair pushed herself in front of the crowd. She was wearing clothing that was just as revealing as Cana's. The woman leaned in, her face scrunched up in a scowl, "And just what are you doing here?" Mavis leaned back, frightened as the woman leaked out a dark aura.

"Uhh," Mavis searched for words to say to the evil woman. Suddenly two more women, who looked strikingly similar to the witch, grabbed the woman's arms and pull her back. The one who had been yelling released a string of insults at the other two. The minute she was gone Mavis' two saviors popped up before the small girl.

"I'm very sorry about her behavior," one of the white haired women said sheepishly," She's never been one for new people."

"It's ok," Mavis smiled back.

"Oh, I should probably introduce myself. My name is Lisanna," she took Mavis' hand into a brief shake," The girl who just left is Mira, my sister." Mavis took a good look at the girl who was talking. She had short white hair, big light blue eyes, and very pale skin. She was dressed in a pink and white dress. Lisanna appeared to be a much kinder person than her sister.  
The other white haired woman stood much taller than Lisanna. "My name's Elfie," the tall woman spoke in a much deeper voice than her sisters. Elfie was a fairly muscular girl with pointed blue eyes. She had a stitched scar that ran from the bottom of her right eye and ended just below her jaw.

A short girl with light blue hair crept around the crowd in order to get to Mavis. "How old are you?" The girl startled Mavis. "I'm Levy by the way," the tiny girl was wearing white shorts with a blue vest that slightly hid her light yellow top. An orange headband pulled her bangs put of her face.

"I'm 14," Mavis replied while the entire crowd gasped, as they thought that she was much younger.

"Well, I should really take you to go see the master," Zeref pushed Mavis out of the mob to avoid being questioned by every single girl in the guild. Many voices yelled in protest, but Zeref kept walking.

"We'll talk more later. Is that okay?" Zeref smiled apologetically, which caused the entire crowd to swoon.

Mavis stared in awe at all of the people that were gathered in one building, it was the most she had ever seen. Growing up she was alone most of the time. Now, she was determined to make many friends.

"Yo Zeref," a deep voiced called out. It belonged to a naked man with raven black hair.

"Hey Gray," Zeref turned towards the man.

"Did you ever find that bastard Salamander?"

"Nope, just stopped a fake one. It was only a rumor after all, I doubted that we would actually find him"

"Even if it was only a rumor, it's too bad that you didn't find him. You'll have to take me with you next time."

"Will do. Do you know where the master is?"

"I think he's in his office." Zeref began to walk off towards the small room that the master called his office, when Gray noticed Mavis. Gray stared starring curiously at the small girl. Mavis, in turn, walked over to him, "Do you realize that you are naked?" Gray looked down and screeched as he ran off, presumably to find his missing clothes.

Zeref turned around to see Gray running off in a panic. He merely shrugged, he was, after all, used to his friend's stripping habit. "He is an interesting comrade," Mavis spoke.

"Yes, well we do have some interesting mages here," Zeref sweat dropped. Mavis threw her hands up in the air, smiled, and proclaimed, "I love it!"

"I'm very glad to hear that," a voice rumbled from behind. A giant man was standing behind Mavis.

Normally, a person would cower in fear, Mavis on the other hand, she stuck her hand out to him and introduced herself. The man shrunk down to a very, very small size.

"Nice to meet cha'," the small man, who was in a very silly hat, laughed.

"Master, I have brought her here to join the guild," Zeref said formally.

A dark aura seeped out of all of the eavesdropping girls. A rumble, followed by a growl escaped the women's throats. The men in the guild had to tackle their female members in order to stop them from brutally murdering Mavis.

"Ah. Well then, we are very happy to have you here at Fairy Tail," he peeked out from behind Zeref," Isn't that right ladies?" His voice held a threatening tone.

"Yes," the girls grumbled whilst returning to their seats.

"Now if you'll excuse me." The Master jumped into the air, doing summersaults as he went. He hit his back on the railing of the second floor as he attempted to land. "You've gone and done it again rascals! Look at all of the paperwork the council sent me!" he then proceeded to show off a large stack of papers," Their all complaints! All you fools do is make the council angry with me!" The Master trembled with anger whilst everyone else starred at the floor looking guilty. "However," the Master looked up at his guild members and set the papers on fire," screw the council!" He threw the ashes of the papers to the slight breeze that flowed through the open doors of the guildhall. "Listen up, magic is an unreasonable power, but it is born from reason. It is not some miraculous ability, it is the combination of the spirit flowing within us and the flow of energy in the natural world come into perfect sync. Magic comes from mental strength and focus, no, it comes from your entire soul! Worry about the eyes watching from high above and you will make no progress in the way of magic! Don't let the fools on the council scare you. Follow the path you believe in! That's what Fairy Tail wizards do! Everyone in the guild then proceeded to cheer and hold their hands up in a backwards L sort of way. Mavis joined in cheering with the rest of the guild, enjoying the atmosphere.

"Lisanna, will you give Mavis her mark?" Master asked the white haired girl before walking off, claiming he had business to attend to. His sobs of grief over the loss of money for damage bills made his entire speech for naught, good thing only Zeref heard him. The rest of the guild didn't need to know.

"Of course," Lisanna smiled as she brought the stamper to Mavis," What color would you like and where?"

"Um, pink and my hand please," Mavis brought her right hand to Lisanna, who stamped her. With a satisfying pop, Mavis has the mark of Fairy Tail.

"Now let's see, you're going to need somewhere to live and go on jobs. I'll see what I can do for you," Lisanna thought allowed.

"It's ok, I can figure something out."

"Well ok, but you'll still need to go on jobs, and since you've never been, you should probably team up for your first few."

"I can take her out on her first few. She already knows me so I think it would be beneficial," Zeref offered.

Mira, hearing Zeref, held Mavis' arm," I can take her. I'm thinking maybe an S-class since she's oh so powerful." Mira held a gleeful smirk on her face. Mavis took a deep breath before replying, "You do not even know my magic, therefore you do not know my power's capability. Normally, one would be able to sense another's power, however, this guild is filled with many different types of powerful magic so your senses will not work unless you know exactly what you are looking for."

Everyone's faces filled with fear. No one had ever stood up to Mirajane like that, well there was Erza, but she was a monster too. Many covered their eyes, while a few ran out screaming.

"Why you," she never got to finish her sentence. Elfie and Lisanna dragged her away. "If you're so powerful, then prove it!" Mirajane spat out.

"I never said I was powerful." The tone Mavis used was enough to send shivers down the remaining members' spines and shut Mira up. The guild was silent for a few moments after that, and only resumed when Zeref took Mavis to the request board.

"Pick anyone you like," Zeref said while they both browsed the board.

"Oh, this one sounds interesting," Mavis was about to point out a request when a small boy's voice interrupted the two.

"Is my dad still not back yet?" Mavis turned slightly to see a small purple haired boy talking to the Master.

"You're getting on my nerves, Romeo, if you're a wizard's son, have faith in your father and wait at home quietly," the Master had come out of his office and was now enjoying a nice refreshing glass of, oh who am I kidding, he was drinking booze to try and forget about all of the apology letters he had to write.

"He said he'd be back in three days, but he's been gone a week now!" Romeo challenged furiously.

"If I recall, it was a job on Mt. Hakobe..." the Master trailed off.

"that isn't that far away! Go look for him!" Romeo was at the point of tears now.

"Your old man's a wizard! There's no wizard in this guild that can't take care of himself! Go home and have some milk or something!"

"Stupid head," the young boy sent the Master flying before running off in a fit of sobs," Damn it!" Romeo was gone before Mavis could blink three times.

"That was pretty harsh," Mavis muttered to herself, unaware that she was being listened to.

"It doesn't matter what he says, Master is worried," Mirajane was standing across from Mavis, wearing a dark look that sent two, no three, three men, no five men. She sent five men running for the hills. Her entire body was shaking, while her sisters wore a depressed glimmer in their eyes.

A loud crashing noise was heard. All heads snapped towards it. The request board was snapped in half. Whispers began to spread all throughput the grand hall. The Master looked up and sighed heavily, as Zeref walked out of the guild alone. A perplexed Happy turned from eating his fish and conversing with the others to follow Zeref.

"I don't know about this Master. He's going to try to save Macao," a wizard by the name of Nab leaned over to the Master from his place at the bar.

A stretch of silence was felt throughout guild hall. No one dared utter a word. They were all worried about Macao and wanted to go find him, but they all knew that a wizard's pride is something you do not mess with. Therefore, all they could do was stare after their black dragon.

Finally, the Master spoke. "No one is allowed to choose the path others take. Let him be."

"What happened to him?" no one was sure is Mavis was talking about Macao or Zeref.

"Zeref's in the same boat as Romeo," Lisanna smiled a smile of tear filled memories to herself," The same thing happened with Zeref." Mavis looked up with a saddened curiosity. "All the wizards at Fairy Tail carry something with them. A scar, or pain, or suffering." Lisanna trailed off, unable to carry on with her sentence or her own past, that Mavis could not distinguish.

"Why are you here?" Zeref asked unenthusiastically as the rode in the carriage.

"Why not?" Mavis countered with a sparkle in her eyes that was somewhere between greed and enchantment," Anyway, I wish I could do something to help you with your transportation struggles. There's so much I want to know about you."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Zeref gurgled with a deep blush on his face.

"Nothing," Mavis replied, the glint almost completely gone. Her sincerity and innocence in her words was enough to make him believe that she meant nothing by it. Heh, idiot. Happy could only giggle as he munched on his blue fish.

While they travelled, Lisanna's voice rang in Mavis' mind.

" _Zeref's father left and never came back," her voice was soft, almost timid," It wasn't his_ _real father, but he was the one who raised Zeref_." _Lisanna giggled a bit as she proclaimed," Not to mention a dragon."_

" _I suspected as much," Mavis exhaled. She knew the feeling of being abandoned all too well. The feeling of knowing that there is no one waiting for you, much less anyone who cared. Maybe it was different for Zeref, it probably was, but Mavis' situation would never change. She knew that._

" _He was found on a mountain by that dragon when he was little. The dragon taught him how to read and gave him an overall education. It must have been fun learning with a dragon," Lisanna began to trail off in daydreams," Anyways, he also taught Zeref about magic, but one day the dragon vanished, and Zeref couldn't find him. He could only remember one thing about the night before. He told Zeref a tale about a Salamander named Igneel. I don't even know the full story; he's never been one to open up._

" _Will you do me a favor?" Lisanna looked up questioningly._

" _Of course," Mavis replied immediately._

" _Stay close to Zeref and keep him safe." Mavis was startled by Lisanna's words. Lisanna only chuckled at Mavis," As powerful as he is, keeping his past bottled up forever will never help anything. Help him stay away from the dangers he will most surely put him own way."_

 _After a moment to let the short haired girl's words sink in, Mavis nodded her head yes, indicating that she would be there for him. Unbeknownst to the two of them, several of the female guild members had murder on their minds._

The ride to the mountains had stopped. The carriage gave one final shake before coming to a complete stop. "We're here?" Mavis was surprised at how short the trip had been. Zeref jumped off of the cart with Happy right behind him, suddenly full of energy.

"I'm sorry, but we cannot go any further," the driver announced. Mavis turned to look at the snowy landscape, taking in the icy mountains and the apparently infinite white.

Walking was the worst part for the petit blonde mage. Her body shivered against the impenetrable wind. The blanket she had brought did little to nothing to shield her from the freezing temperatures. Her teeth chattered on and on. Zeref walked slightly ahead of her. He stopped suddenly and turned to face her. Mavis felt a small blush rising to her cheeks as he became closer and closer to her. He was mere inches away from her face. She could no longer feel the cold she was so flushed. Zeref bent over, if only slightly, closer to Mavis. He then reached around his neck and…..

Unbuttoned his jacket and threw it to her. "W..w.. w.. wh.. wha," she tried to release her question, only to be halted by her chattering teeth. "You looked cold," was Zeref's only reply.

After about ten minutes of Mavis protesting, he finally put the jacket on. She found it to be very warm, if incredibly large. She snuggled deeper into the warmth of the jacket with every passing gust of wind.

Happy finally peeked from Zeref's shoulder to start a conversation about the different types of fish. Zeref was only half listening to his now teammates' dull conversation. He certainly was not paying attention when the Vulcan appeared from behind. It came in a way that none of the three had any idea about the oncoming attack. "It's a Vulcan," Happy said matter of factly from his new spot on Mavis' shoulder. The Vulcan sniffed around for a moment. With a cry of joy and a grand leap, he was standing in front of Mavis. Her small frame began shaking even more uncontrollably, though that was most likely from fear. "A little girl!" the Vulcan cried out ecstatically. The monster grabbed Mavis and broke into a sprint. The Vulcan did not get far. In less than four seconds, Zeref was on him. He kicked to side of the monster's head, which flung it into a wall of pure ice, knocking the Vulcan unconscious.

A strange glow took over the Vulcans form as his body began to deteriorate. The monster turned into an older man with bluish hair, that looked somewhat the same shade as Romeo's. "Takeover magic," Happy, Zeref, and Mavis muttered together.

The body was revealed to be Macao's and Macao's body revealed several wounds that showed a difficult battle. He finally opened his eyes. "I'm pitiful," were the first words out of his mouth. Before anyone could speak a word, Macao continued. "I defeated 19 of them, but I got taken over by the 20th." Mavis' eyes widened in surprise at how many monsters one man had taken out. "I can't believe myself, I can't face Romeo like this," Macao's eyes began to well up.

"That's not true," Zeref sat beside Macao," You defeated that many, by yourself. Any person would have been taken over by the 3rd, if not 2nd. Now," Zeref embraced Macao's hand," Let's get you home. Romeo's waiting for you." Sadness was evident in Zeref's voice, but they all ignored it.

" _It's amazing,"_ Mavis thought to herself _," I really can't match up to them."_

"What are you grinning about Mavis?" Happy asked from behind Mavis. His paw was halfway covering his mouth, in an attempt to stiffen his laughter.

"Nothing!" Mavis waved her hands in the air, embarrassed that she had been caught smiling creepily at Zeref and Macao.

Back outside of the guildhall, where Romeo sat, he, Romeo, replayed the events in his mind leading up to his father's disappearance. _"Fairy Tail wizards ain't nothing," one boy from Romeo's school claimed," They're just a bunch of cowards who spend all their time drinking." Two other boys laughed and agreed_ _with the first boy. "We all want to become nights when we grow up! We don't want to become stupid old drunks!" Romeo felt so small against them, so helpless._

" _Dad, go on a job!" Romeo pleaded with his father, Macao," I can't stand this anymore!" Romeo was almost in tears now. Macao smiled at his little boy," Okay!" He winked as he left to go snag a job._

Romeo sat on the stairs of the walkway between two apartment complexes crying. He was the one who drove his father away, and now he would probably never see him again. It was all his fault.

It was not Romeo's fault in the least, but he blamed himself all the same. "Romeo!" a familiar voice called out to the small boy. He looked up. The tears on his face grew even more intense. His father, the one who he thought he would never see again, was waving at him. Romeo could wait no longer. He practically threw himself from the steps to his dad's neck. "Dad, I'm so sorry!" Romeo cried as the two fell to the ground.

"I'm sorry I made you worry."

"It's okay. I am the son of a wizard after all."

"The next time those bullies try to pick on you, tell them this: Can your dad defeat 19 monsters? Mine can and did." The two laughed at each other out of sheer joy.

Zeref and Mavis, accompanied by Happy of course, walked back towards the guild. They both held an irreplaceable joy in their hearts. Zeref felt a twang of sadness as he remembered the days with his adoptive father. Mavis felt all to similar.

"Zeref! Happy!" Romeo yelled after them," Thank you!"

"No problem," Zeref waved back.

"Aye sir," Happy agreed with his black haired partner.

"And thank you too, Mavis!" Romeo yelled to the newest member. She turned and waved back at him with a smile upon her face.

FTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTF

"They finished that task with much ease, just as planned," the blonde haired woman, Lucy, spoke to the pink haired man once more.

"The one with the tower?" the pink haired man, Natsu, asked stupidly. Yes, Lucy was defiantly going to have a headache today.

"No," Lucy's voice shook with annoyance," The one with the Vulcans."

"Have they met Wendy yet?" the pink haired man asked yet another stupid question.

"NO! ALL THAT HAS HAPPENED IS THAT MAVIS HAS JOINED THE GUILD AND THEY SAVED MACAO!" Lucy sent Natsu flying into a new tree, he old one fell down, and she was trying so hard not to destroy him.

"Okay, okay," Natsu pleaded with Lucy," Are you going to send her on the quest soon?" Finally, a smart question.

"Yes," a chill went down Nastu's spine as she spoke," I can feel Virgo calling out. Her power wishes to be known. I believe that that shall be the first."

"I like Virgo, she always makes plenty of food whenever I want," Natsu drooled over old memories.

Lucy reached out to slap Natsu, then retracted her hand, taking deep breaths. "we have gone over this many times, Virgo is not your personal servant so do not treat her as such." It was silent for a few moments.

"I'm gonna' go see Igneel," Natsu declared, standing up. The area around Natsu went up in flames. Lucy was caught in the flare, but emerged untouched, obviously. "No you will wait for me to give you the all clear, that way you do not set the world on fire and start a war, again," Lucy treated Natsu like a teacher teaches a child who needed to be disciplined. The two of them looked into the sky. Natsu opened his mouth to say something. "Natsu, you had better shut your mouth before a kick you into tomorrow." That shut the pink haired man up.

 **Well this took forever to write and it's not even my best work. Sorry for a lame chapter, I will try to make it up to you guys next week. Yes, Elfman is now a girl and yes, all of the girls are hot for Zeref. I will not be making a harem out of this I just thought it would add to the comedy. I mean, have you seen Zeref, he is beautiful. I will eventually have the girls grow out of their "love" for him. I was thinking about the possibility of skipping certain arcs, but I wanted you, the readers, opinions first. If you would like a few arcs cut out, please tell me which ones. In fact, tell me your favorite arcs as well just for funsies. Please comment, but no fire because I will send it right back out to you :p**


	3. Chapter 3

A cool morning breeze blew through the window that was left open to keep the room from overheating. Mavis sat up and stretched, letting out a final yawn to let go of the remains of sleepiness. She turned her head in delight at the view outside of her apartment window.

Mavis had bought a very spacious apartment, in the heart of Magnolia for a very reasonable price. It was a beautiful from the bathroom to the retro fireplace, to the kitchen, to the living room. Mavis was all well with admitting her bedroom as her favorite room in the house. It had enough room to store all of her books and magic, warfare, and most importantly, fairies.

After awakening, Mavis took a quick shower in her large bathroom. It had a wide and deep tub, that she could practically disappear in. That was only, of course, if she wanted to. The warm water soaked through her pores and cleansed off the remains of her last adventure from the day before. She still smiled at the memory of Romeo's face the minute he saw his father return. Mavis knew that she would never have a reunion like that.

The minute she stepped out of the bathroom, hair wet and loose, almost trailing in the ground, and a towel wrapped around her tiny body, there was a knock at her door. She raced to open it, wondering who it could be, completely forgetting her state of dress. The door swung open to reveal Zeref and Happy. Zeref was in blushing hysteria, trying to point out the fact that she was only wearing a towel. Happy on the other hand, he was laughing so hard that tears were flooding out of his eyes. "Wow. Mavis, I had no idea you could be so scandalous," the blue cat stopped laughing long enough to utter those few words.

Mavis looked down and promptly screamed. She had forgotten that Zeref promised to come by that day to help her finish moving all of her recently purchased furniture. Slamming the door, she quickly dressed in a short pink dress. It was a very light pink that ruffled slightly towards the end and had three blue diamond shapes sown into the chest portion of it. She quickly used a lacrima to dry her hair and pull it up into her two normal pigtails, attaching her wing clips to either side. Mavis began to walk to the door, but soon bolted under her bed in embarrassment of what had happened. _I'll never be able to look at either of them. I'll never be able to go to the guild. I'll never be able to leave my apartment!_ Mavis' thoughts were only interrupted by knocking at the door.

"Mavis," Zeref called out her name," Please open the door." Mavis slipped deeper into the shadows of under her bed. After a few minutes the knocking and muffled voices ceased. The silence was followed by the sound of wings and the springs in the bed frame being pushed down. Mavis stayed as silent as she possibly could, not daring to even breathe.

"Gotcha'" Zeref cried as he plunged his arm under the bed. Mavis squealed at his hand grabbing her arm and pulling her out from under. Instead of surrendering, like a normal person, Mavis fought back. She kicked and punched at Zeref in an attempt to stay in her bubble, where she would not die of embarrassment.

"Happy," Zeref said through gritted teeth, hey who said Mavis couldn't fight," a little help here."

"Oh, I think you can handle it, Zeref," the magical cat then began laughing again," She is your girlfriend after all!"

"She/he is not my girlfriend/boyfriend!" the two shouted in union while blushing furiously. It was enough to give Zeref the leverage he needed to fully pull out Mavis. While Zeref's blush diminished, Mavis' did just the opposite. She could feel the hot blood rising to her cheeks. "Ahh," Mavis began to cry. Her proclamation of," I'm not crying, I'm not crying at all!" did little to help her case.

It took a full 30 minutes for Happy and Zeref combined to calm her down. _Wow she looks pretty cu… NO! BAD ZEREF!_ Zeref mentally scolded himself. In any case, when Mavis was finally calmed down, Zeref noticed her impressive collection of spell books.

" _The Art of Healing_ ," Zeref read the tittle of one extremely old looking book out loud. He looked back at Mavis questioningly.

"It doesn't do much. It mainly explains how to deal with minor poisons and less that severe wounds," she answered his unsaid question before going on to elaborate," It was the last volume ever written so the very ancient potions and spells are not included. Legend has it that it was written by a dragon for her pupils." Zeref's eyes lit up at the word dragon. Mavis put him in his place. "It is highly doubtful considering this volume is not a part of the original collection. This book was written after the time of dragons by a woman talented with healing potions. While it does not reveal to many secret arts, it does have a few key points that could prove to be very helpful," Mavis finished with an almost smug look on her face at how entranced Zeref and Happy were.

"How about this one," Happy held up a green book with gold binding.

" _Alchemy of the Stars,"_ Zeref read.

"This is my most recent book, and one of the most extremely difficult books I have. It has many spells and incantations for a very rare type of magic. I have yet to master, or even be able to cast any spells from it," Mavis said with an aura of vulnerability surrounding her.

"I'm sure that it is very difficult," Zeref cracked the book open while Happy looked over his shoulder.

"No wonder you can't do anything from this book, you can't even read it!" Happy flew off muttering something about a fish, not even bothering to get a response.

"Oh it is not really that difficult, I am fluent in many languages. Reading ancient texts is my specialty," Mavis turned back to the cat, only to find that he had left. Realizing that she was likely to sink into depression again, Zeref piped up," That is very impressive. You should talk to Levy, she also has a love for books and I know that she would be very interested in your books."

"Rally?" Mavis' eyes regained their sparkle as quickly as they had lost it.

"Yes, but before that, we need to set up your apartment."

"Yes. Let's get started." Mavis began to bustle about, showing Zeref where she needed her furniture to be. Together they got the work done in less than two hours, and they found Happy passed out in the fridge, surrounded by small pieces of eaten fish.

As they got ready to go to the guild for the rest of the afternoon, Zeref suddenly grabbed Mavis' arm. "Wha," she started to ask him.

"I almost forgot," he reached into his pocket and pulled out a neatly folded piece of paper," I saw a request that you might like." Zeref handed her the paper so that she could read it while he finished explaining. "I thought that you might like it considering that it is relatively easy, you need money to keep the apartment, and you are one of the few blondes in the guild." Zeref held a sheepish look.

The paper read:

 _Location: Shirotshume Town_

 _Will pay 200,000 jewel to have book stolen from a mansion owned by a man, Duke Everlue._

 _Caution: Everlue is a dirty old pervert, who is currently looking for a blonde maid._

"Well, you are blond," Zeref shrugged his shoulders. Mavis sunk down to her knees, mouth wide open, and tears running down her face.

"That doesn't mean anything!" she shouted, tears still flowing strongly.

"It's not like I'd let him do anything to you," Zeref muttered. Mavis blushed and attempted to stammer a reply," O-o-ok-okay. W-w-ell."

"I think she changed her mind," Happy fluttered in, clearly enjoying being able to torment Mavis," After all, he liiiiiike..." Zeref flung his hand up, knocking the blue cat through the ceiling. "I can pay for that," the black haired mage pointed at the hole in the ceiling. Mavis only giggled at the pair.

"So, is that a yes?" Zeref looked away, trying to hide pink tinted cheeks.

"Mmhhm. Let me go grab a book and we can go get a carriage," Mavis walked off, presumably, into her room.

"Of course," Zeref stood and waited patiently, until what she said sunk in. "Wait," he called out desperately," Can't we walk!"

FTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTF

Back at the guild hall, Team Shadow Gear stood before the request board. "Did someone take that 200,000 jewel job for some book?" Levy asked disappointed.

"Yes, Zeref said he was going to invite Mavis on it with him," Lisanna replied. The majority of the female members stepped towards Lisanna, their eyes red with envy. "WHAT!" they screeched. Levy continued with Lisanna before the girls decided on murder," Aww. That's what I get for hesitating."

"It might be better that you didn't go, Levy," the Master interrupted.

"Master?" Levy questioned the old man.

"I just received word from the client. The reward has been raised to 2,000,000." A hush fell upon the entire guild.

"seems like it got pretty interesting," Gray, who had been listening to the dilemma from his place at the bar chuckled.

"Gray," Mirajane was behind the ice make wizard now, her voice implied a threat," Look down."

"Ahh!" Gray realized that he was in only his underwear.

"Stop striping!" Mirajane punched Gray into the celling, which meant that Cana had to hit Mirajane, which promptly started the 37th brawl that week. It was only Wednesday.

FTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTF

"So Mavis, what do you look like in a maid's uniform?" the flying cat put a paw over his mouth. "I bet Zeref thinks you'll look se…" Happy could get no more out when Mavis interrupted him. "Say one more word and you will wake up one morning with every feather plucked out." The part that made it even scarier, was the innocent smile that never wavered.

"Zeref!" Happy flew over to Zeref wailing," Mavis wants to eat me.

Zeref only sighed," Happy, we have talked about this before, no one wants to eat you. You were trying to tease Mavis therefore she threatened to punish you. You, Happy, are in the wrong."

"Whaaa! Zeref and Mavis is so mean."

"That would be are," Mavis interjected to correct Happy's grammar mistake.

The carriage pulled up and Zeref tried to run. "I can walk there on my own just fine," he reasoned. "No, it will be much faster if we just take the carriage together," Mavis grabbed him by his scarf and dragged him into the carriage.

"Hey Mavis," Happy sat down next to the tiny girl," Since you are going to be a maid, why don't you try practicing."

"How?" she questioned while Zeref laid his head in her lap. They had only known each other for a short amount of time, but the way they acted told a different story. Mavis stroked his hair as his head rested in her lap, face consumed with motion sickness.

"Try calling me master from now on," the blue cat had another thing coming.

"Sure, I'll give it a try," or not. Mavis kept her usual smile on the entire time she spoke. Sincerity rang in her voice.

Zeref sat up long enough to pull on Happy's cheek, mentally telling him that he had better not try anything.

FTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTF

Out of the carriage, the three stopped to eat. "Go on ahead," Mavis called out," I'll meet up with you guys in a minute. Just save me a plate" She winked at Happy before turning down a street and disappearing.

"Happy, don't forget to save some for Mavis," Zeref reminded Happy as they both ate inhumane hordes of food.

"You too Zeref,' Happy said through a mouthful of fish. Although Zeref ate A LOT of food, he had manners, unlike Happy.

"Hello," a light and cheerful voice piped. Zeref and Happy looked up. Both mouths dropped at the sight of the small girl standing in front of them.

Mavis was wearing a maid's uniform. It was complete with thigh high white socks, a white blouse underneath a black over dress that hugged at her sides just so, a white frilly apron, and her hair tied in high pigtails bare of their wings. Instead, they had a white frill headband that showed off her small pink hoop earrings.

Zeref began stuttering uncontrollable. He made no recognizable sounds, at least by human ears.

"What do you think? I decided to go ahead and dress for the part," Mavis gave a small twirl to show off her new apparel. Even Happy had nothing to say.

FTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTF

"I am the client, Kaby Melon," a tall man with gray hair and a Hitler mustache. The trio were standing inside of a large mansion, speaking with the man who hired them. Mavis had a very thoughtful look to her face, as if she were trying to remember something.

"Let me explain this job in a little more detail," he began to explain," My request is to destroy a book in the possession of Duke Everlue, _Daybreak."_

"I would like to know the reason why, if at all possible," Mavis kept her thoughtful look.

Kaby Melon looked distraught," I cannot allow that boo to exist." A somber quiet filled the room.

"Do not worry," Zeref said comfortingly," We will destroy it without fail."

"You can bet your 200,000 jewel on us," Happy high fived Zeref.

"Actually, I raised the reward to 2,000,000. Were you not aware?" The surprised faces of Mavis, Zeref, and Happy were enough to answer his question.

FTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTF

Outside of the Everlue residence, Zeref and Happy watched Mavis from behind a tree.

"Hello," Mavis' light voice carried over the breeze and into the large estate," I've come because I heard you were recruiting maids. Is anybody home?" She was immediately answered by a rumbling from beneath the ground. A very large lady with pink hair and dressed in a maid's uniform appeared. She reminded Happy of a gorilla. "A maid recruit?" the lady rumbled.

"Yes," Mavis smiled up at the lady, trying to look as pleasing as possible.

"It seems you came because of the advertisement our Master placed for maids," the lady's voice was so deep the earth itself shook. With a strange yelp, a short chubby man was soaring out of the ground. "Did you call for me?" he asked twirling his mustache," Let's see here." He inspected Mavis thoroughly. He took in her large green eyes, pale skin, and tiny frame. His face appeared to be very displeased at her appearance, but…

The man, Everlue, broke down in large eyed wonder at the small girl. His face seemed to sparkle with delight. "So cute!"

Meanwhile, behind the tree, Zeref fought the temptation to smash the so called duke's skull in.

"That's that," the gorilla lady cradled Mavis in the nook of her arm. It could have only been Mavis' imagination but she could have sworn the pink haired gorilla smiled with pleasure the moment she touched Mavis and whispered a small, " _Finally."_

"A person as magnificent as myself can only have the most beautiful, and cutest," he added," Ladies in the land." The ground erupted with four more women, even more gruesome looking than the gorilla. "Awe Master," one woman cooed.

"You are far to kind," another one echoed. All four women posed in ways that only professional bikini models would, that did them no favors in the look department.

FTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTF

Inside, the pink haired maid showed Mavis exactly what had to be done and how it had to be done. The pink haired maid was a quite enjoyable to be around. She led Mavis to the library. "You shall be in charge of the library from now on. You should start in the D section. It is always the dirtiest," the maid led Mavis to the section she was referring to. " _This is far too easy,"_ Mavis thought to herself," _Something is not right."_ Mavis was very right, but she would never know much of the truth, not until much later.

You see, while Mavis was infiltrating from the front, someone else had taken the backdoor in. It was only to see an old friend, and ask for a favor. The other blond mage in the building, quickly left after talking to none other than Virgo.

FTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTF

Outside, Zeref and Happy were making their way into the building. Zeref had melted through the glass of a window on the top floor. The two were hastily climbing through to the interior. They landed in a sort of storeroom. Happy began to play with the objects, but after a scolding from Zeref, he stopped. They then, began to search each room, looking for Mavis.

"Intruders have been located," the four maids from before popped up through the floor. The pink haired maid took the front. "Eliminating them!" The four took one look at Happy and ran screaming about a ghost. How a blue cat could be a ghost, Zeref had no idea. With one burning fist, the maids were gone for good. All that was left was the gorilla lady. "Flying Virgo Attack!" the pink haired maid, Virgo, yelled. She jumped into the air and landed on Zeref. He easily picked her up and sent her through the floor.

He finally found his way to the library. Mavis was humming to herself while dusting the book collection. He stood dumbfounded. "Mavis," he caught her attention.

"Yes?" she questioned.

"What are you doing?" Zeref sweat dropped at the sight.

"Cleaning of course," she said as if she had just said a well-known fact.

"Okay. What about the mission?"

"I found the book."

"Did you destroy it?"

"Of course not," she laughed at his estranged face.

"Why, that is the job we are supposed to be doing?" She leaned in closer, peeked around, and whispered," It has a secret."

"It has a secret?" Zeref could not understand what this young girl was talking about.

"Shh," she put her finger to her mouth. It was too late. Everlue burst through the floor.

"A secret, eh? And here I thought it was just a terrible novel. I've been wondering what all of these wizards have been coming here looking for."

"Terrible," Mavis whispered to where only Zeref could hear her.

"You," he pointed at Mavis," As my maid, you are obligated to tell me the secret."

"Actually," Mavis stepped over and looped her arm through Zeref's," I'm with him."

Everlue gawked then quickly composed himself," Vanish Brothers!" He threw his hand in the air. A pair of bookcases opened to reveal two tall men. They were standing side by side. One was holding a frying pan looking thing, while the other just stood tall. "Even mother would be surprised to see these two brats are Fairy Tail wizards," the taller one spoke.

"That mark," Happy pointed to the mark located on the two brothers' shirts," They're from the mercenary guild, the South Wolves!"

"So you hired these guys," Zeref looked at Everlue, his dark eyes ablaze with fury.

"Wolves are always hungry, yes?" Everlue twirled his mustache around," Prepare yourselves."

"Mavis, get out of here. It might get ugly," Zeref turned to his blond partner. Mavis nodded her head and ran out of the room. Everlue followed behind. Zeref was left to face the two wizards.

Thoughts of treasure raced through Everlue's head as he chased after the blond former aid. He was a selfish man and wanted everything he could get his grubby hands on for himself.

"Happy, go after Mavis," Zeref turned to his feline friend.

"I'll stay here and back you up," Happy protested.

"No," Zeref cracked his knuckles," I'll be fine on my own." There was a surging bloodlust behind his words. Following Zeref's request, Happy flew out of the room and after Mavis.

"Hey! I'm telling mother on you!" the tall one shouted to Zeref.

"Calm yourself brother," the shorter one didn't so much as flinch," Come on Fairy Tail wizard." Zeref never moved to attack as the other two did. He was sent flying by the giant pan. The tall one came down on him with a rather nasty kick. Before Zeref could turn around, he was blown out of the room by the pan. "You might be from Fairy Tail, but in the end, you're just a wizard," the tall one said defiantly," You're no match for professional fighters like us mercenaries."

The brothers almost jumped back in surprise when they saw what Zeref did next. He looked up, and smirked. "Do you know what a wizard's weakness is?" the shorter one asked.

Zeref looked up in horror," You mean transportation?"

"I think that might just be a personal issue you have," the two brothers sweat dropped.

"Their weakness is their bodies," the one carrying the pan spoke for both of them," To train in magic takes mental discipline, and as a result you end up lacking in the training of your body." The man looked like he wanted to carry on with his speech, but Zeref wouldn't let him.

"If you're so sure of your physical bodies, then stop talking and come show me." The two brothers bowed their heads. The one with the pan went in headfirst, swinging his metal device around, trapping Zeref in a corner. Zeref jumped away, only to be punched in the gut and sent flying by the taller one. Zeref leaped over the taller brother's head, and pushed the shorter brother to the ground by landing on his head. "I guess we just can't mess around with this one," the taller one stood beside the one with the pan.

"Then give me your best shot," Zeref tested the brothers' patience. It was almost nonexistent.

The one with the pan flung the pan out straight, letting the taller brother jump onto of it.

"Finishing move," they screamed in union," Destruction of Heaven and Earth!"

FTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTF

In the sewer system under the mansion, Mavis was clutching the book while looking for a place to hide. She leaned against the wall, exhausted, trying to strategize her way out. Everlue shot out a hand from that very same wall, grabbing and twisting her arm. "Ah!" Mavis yelped out in pain.

"Tell me the secret or I will break your arm girly," his normal tone of I-am-so-much-better-than-all-of-you, was replaced with a malicious snarl. Mavis bit her lip, trying to keep her grip on the book strong.

"You are the lowest of the low," Mavis snarled through her gritted teeth. Everlue twisted her arm around even more so, but still, Mavis refused to cry out," You are an enemy of literature!"

FTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTF

The Vanish Brothers moved together to finish their combination attack. The taller brother jumped off of the pan, soaring to the ceiling. "Face towards Heaven and earth is where we will be." Zeref was flung sideways, cursing himself for getting distracted. Before he could move into an attacking stance, the taller brother struck him down from above. "Face the earth and Heaven is where we will be!" Zeref was forced into the ground, pain racing through his body. "This is the Vanish Brother's finishing move." The shorter one spoke while the taller one returned to his side," No one can survive this attack." Zeref loved to prove people wrong. He stood up, barely scratched, and smirking.

"What were you saying about surviving that attack?" Zeref teased the brothers. Their jaws dropped in shock.

"No way!" they shouted in a way that almost sounded planned. This time, it was their turn to receive the hits. They would not have any time to attack, nor defend against the black dragon.

Hitting his fish together, Zeref summoned his magic, preparing to fire. Dark energy surrounded his body, and although he will never admit it, one of the Vanish Brothers may have wet himself in fear. Zeref put his hands to his mouth in a blowing stance. "Black Dragon Roar!" he shouted, letting his lungs fill and breathe out hot black magic. The Vanish Brothers were quick to defend themselves, but they were no match. Their only defense, the pan, was blown to bits smaller than dust, completely disintegrate into the air. The brothers themselves, were passed out among much debris. Zeref dusted off his hands, staring at his work. His eyes became cold once more," Do not ever doubt a Fairy Tail wizard." He walked away to resume his search for Mavis. What he didn't know was that the towns people had seen a flash of dark magic, and someone was hiding in the crowd.

FTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTF

"I am going to give her the first keys the minute she returns from her job," the blond mage was talking to a man in the shape of a cross who was hovering in the air. "Crux," her voice was smaller now," Will you help her, lead her so that she can stay safe and understand the power that I am giving to her?"

"Of course Master Lucy," the cross replied. He ruffled his fingers through her golden hair in a playful manner.

"I am no longer your master. I haven't been for a long time," her voice was somber now.

"Even if you can no longer call upon me in your condition, I will always hold a place in my heart for you," the cross smiled and disappeared with a familiar ding-dong noise and flash of light.

"Thank you, Crux."

 **This chapter had a more, saddening ending. I got hit with a truck of feels while writing this. BLAME SHERLOCK! I am posting early because I am going on a trip and will not be able to update on my normal schedule. It was either post late or early, so I went with the latter. Please comment your favorite and least favorite arc(s) so that I can get a feel of what to sum up, what to skip, and what to elongate. I still own nothing.**


	4. Chapter 4

As the two brothers laid on the ground in defeat, a strange wind swept through Zeref's soul. Something was terribly wrong.

"Mavis," the word came out hushed on his breath. He hadn't heard her yelps of pain, but he had felt it. She was in danger. He ran off, using his nose to find his missing partner.

FTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTF

"An enemy of literature," Everlue snarled. He was in the same position, halfway through the wall, twisting Mavis' arm," A sophisticated, cultured individual such as me, myself, and I?" He was laughing now. Everlue knew that he had the upper hand, Mavis knew too. She knew that her frail body could not fight him. At least, not alone.

"Anyone who's happy to hold a man away from his family isn't sophisticated, or cultured!" Mavis screamed. Tears burned her eyes and threatened to fall. It wasn't because of the physical pain, that was bearable. No, it was the emotion pain of his actions that hurt. It reminded her of all that she had been through.

"There is nothing to mock of my beautiful actions!" He turned Mavis' hand as to get a better look at the book," A treasure map? A spot to hide valuables? What kind of secret does this book hold?" The cruel man spouted off ridiculous ideas regarding the book's secret. "Tell me or I'll snap your arms in two!" he barked. Mavis grunted as Everlue twisted her arm around farther. With one brave movement, Mavis turned her head and stuck out her tongue at the old man.

Suddenly, Mavis was on the ground, arms at the breaking point. Everlue on top of her frail body, holding her down. "This girly doesn't get her situation! I got Kemu Zaleon to write that book for me! Therefore, any secret in the book is mine!"

The pain stopped. She was free. When Mavis turned, she saw Happy's feet in Everlue's face, pushing him off of her. "Happy!" Mavis called out his name in joy. He had spread his wings and was now giving her a large cheesy smile. "Thank you," she smiled. Her smile turned into a slight giggle when his transformation failed and he fell into the sewer.

"Why you!" the duke was back on his feet," What's with this cat?!"

"I'm Happy," bubbles puffed around his mouth ads he answered gleefully.

"Happy, could you please get out of the sewer?" Mavis asked as politely as she could.

Happy swam around a bit ore before answering," The water feels nice." Mavis had to sweat drop at that.

"Um, it's sewage water." Happy's only reply was a faint purring noise.

"The tabled have turned, Everlue," Mavis whispered his name while holding a menacing look," I will show you no mercy."

Everlue looked slightly panicked before regaining his posture," And what can a little girly like you do about it?" He was practically edging her on.

A golden glow filled the room. Mavis raised her arms, crossing them slightly in the air. "The moon shall rise and darkness shall fall upon those with hearts of coal. I am the night. COME BEING THAT WHISPERS IN THE DARK! APOPHIS!" The entire sewer system shook. A serpent rose out of the water. His red scaled glistened with the water. Everlue stood terrified. With shaking arms, Everlue reached into his pocket and pulled out a shining gold key. He pointed it at Mavis. _Celestial Magic._

"If you try anything," her voice lowered and the magical energy flowing from her body increased," I will kill you." The deadly look she gave him put even Happy an edge. Everlue didn't move. They stood frozen in time. It was a standoff. "How could you?" Mavis' voice was smaller now. "How could you keep him trapped in prison, threaten him, keep him away from his family, all so that he could write you a book?"

"You can't even call that a book," Everlue sneered," I broke his will. I threatened to have his citizenship denied. And all I got was some crappy book!"

"No, you do not understand. He couldn't allow himself, as an author, to write a book with a vile man like you as the main character!" Mavis was in tears again.

"How do you even know what I did?"

"It was easy. All I had to do was read." Mavis held up the so fought over book. Everlue became confused.

"I read that book as well. Kemu Zaleon never appears in it."

"It is when you read it normally. However, you should know that Kemu Zaleon was originally a wizard!"

"He couldn't have…" Everlue became shocked at what he knew to be true.

"He used up his remaining strength, and cast a spell on this book."

"So that was his scheme! When the spell ran, it'd turn into a book defaming me?"

"No. It goes even deeper, but that is not something that will be made known to you."

All fear gone, Everlue raised his key back in the air. Mavis' illusion had long since faded away. "Gate of the Maiden, I open thee! Virgo!"

The ground bust open as the kind gorilla lady jumped out. "You rang, Master?" she asked.

"Virgo get that book," he pointed at Mavis," And do whatever it takes. If only for a second, Mavis saw hesitation flash in Virgo's eyes.

"Ahhh!" a mutter of disbelief flew through the air. Everyone in the room's mouth's fell open. Zeref had been flung off of Virgo's back.

"Zeref!" Mavis screeched.

"Why is he with Virgo!" Everlue's question added to the confusion.

"How did you..." Mavis was cut off.

"After she started moving again, I went to stop her and… Suddenly I was here. I don't really understand it myself," Zeref gave the best answer that he could.

"Stop her. You mean you grabbed her, right?" Mavis questioned further," This is unbelievable! You should be dead. Humans can't survive in the Celestial world! There isn't any oxygen!"

"So what exactly do you need me to do?" Zeref asked while still holding on to Virgo.

"Please take care of him!"

"Virgo, exterminate these pests!" the duke only added to the chaos.

"Understood," Virgo pulled up her fist to swing as Zeref. He was faster.

"Black Dragon Roar!" a stream of dark light left his mouth and brought down the maid.

"Apophis!" The giant serpent reappeared beside Mavis. Everlue looked at Virgo, then he looked at the demon.

"I surrender."

Back outside, the mansion began to fall apart.

FTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTF

"The book is a poorly written novel, that looks to be one of a very inexperienced novelist," Mavis was explaining the situation they were all in at the moment to the very bewildered client," I knew that a very well-known author could never write something this poor."

"Therefore, she knew that there had to be some secret," Zeref looked at Mavis expectantly.

"Actually no," Mavis turned to Zeref. The entire room became even more confused with her words. "I could sense a very small magical presence inside of it. That is not unusual for books. Upon reading it, I rearranged all of the words in my mind in order to make sense of the novel. I found out about Kemu Zaleon's imprisonment and torture."

"What is the meaning of this?" their client asked as Mavis handed him the yellow covered book," I am quite sure that I requested you destroy it."

"Destroying it is but a simple task. You should be able to destroy it yourself Mr. Kaby," Mavis took a step back in anticipation.

"Then I shall destroy this horrid thing!" Mr. Kaby's hands shook with anger," I don't even want to look at it!" His wife reached out to touch his shoulder. He shook her off as angry tears lined his eyes.

"I know that it seems like that book shouldn't exist. I know why you want it destroyed." Before Mavis could continue, Zeref interrupted her. "It is to protect your father's honor." Mavis nodded with a small smile.

"As Kemu Zaleon's son you feel in your heart that you must defend his honor. Since you thought that he broke it," Mavis looked Kaby in the eyes.

"How do you two know that?" the anger had left his body and was replaced with remorse.

"The book," Mavis pointed to _Daybreak._ After a look from Zeref, Happy on his shoulder, she added," And their incredible guessing skills. Zeref's face fell for a moment before he struggled to keep Happy from making an embarrassing joke.

"The book is trash. My father said so," was the reply.

"If you've never even read it, how can you say something like that?" it was Zeref's turn to shake with infuriation.

"I am ashamed that my father wrote _Daybreak_ ," their client admitted. Kaby opened his eyes and dove into his tale.

 _31 Years Ago_

 _A man threw the door open. Kaby recognized him immediately," Father!" The man neither smiled, nor frowned, he just answered," Sorry I'm late." There was no explanation. Kaby was filled with a frustrated rage at his father's actions._

" _You didn't contact us for three years!" Kaby shouted at his father, who was now kneeling in front of an old shed box," Where in the world were you!" Try as he might, the younger man would never get a clear answer._

" _I'm through," the older man stated plainly," I quit being an author." The older finished tying a rope tightly around his writing hand._

" _What…" He never got to finish his question. With a sickening thump, the clever came down on his father's hand as he proclaimed," I'm never writing another book again!"_

 _Inside the hospital the son was seeing his father. "You're a fool," the son was the one being plain now," Didn't I tell you three years ago? I told you that you'd regret taking commission for such a worthless book!" The son could no longer hide his emotions._

 _His father smiled," The money was good."_

" _How could you!?" the son edged closer to the bed._

" _I finished that incredible piece of rubbish," his father was smiling._

" _Why are you smiling," the son screeched," Thanks to that tripe you neglected your family for three years!"_

" _Kaby, I was always thinking of you," the old man sighed. He showed no anger or resentment towards his son._

" _Then why didn't you write something decent and come straight home?!" Kaby was even louder now. Tears threatened to spill from his eyes. "You abandoned your pride as an author and your family!" his emotions became controlled again. Now there was only spite," You were correct to quit being an author. Someone with no pride like you isn't fit to be one." Landing on that comment, Kaby walked out of the room, never to return to his father's side again, but not before adding one more hateful thing," Or a father." All the while, the old man just smiled._

 _It was far too soon after that final confrontation that the old man passed away Once someone is dead, they are gone, like the breeze that tugs at your collar; leaving only a memory and a whisper and sometimes, a cool, healing touch. He was gone and the words that were said could not be undone. The son hated his father. Not so much as for disappearing for three years, but for leaving without saying goodbye or a why. Years passed, and the hatred slowly turned to regret and remorse. With no way to apologize to his long dead father, he decided to atone was to destroy the pile of rubbish that was his father's last, worst book._

"I wanted to rid the world of it in the sake of my good father's name." A silence filled the room.

"You're wrong," Mavis held a saddened look on her face, as if she was remembering something. The room was filled with shocked faces.

"It has begun." A purple glow was emitted from the book. Letters flew out of the book and swam through the air.

"What is this?" Kaby was able to ask through the shock and confusion.

"Kemu Zaleon. His real name was Zekua Melon!" Mavis paused dramatically allowing the light to gain even more momentum," He cast a spell on this book." The letters rearranged themselves into new words, new sentences, a new book.

The new book had a new name. _Dear Kaby._

"It was written to his beloved son, Kaby. The reason he quit being an author wasn't because he wrote the worst book ever. It was because he wrote the most incredible one ever. _Dear Kaby,_ a letter to you telling you everything he ever wanted to say." The glowing stopped.

Kaby's father's last words rang in his hears," _I was always thinking of you."_ The couple's eyes flooded with fresh tears.

"This is the true book that Kemu Zaleon left you," Zeref finished explaining for Mavis. Happy gave a slight purr of delight at the overjoyed faces of their employers.

"Father, thank you," Kaby whispered as he fell to the floor crying, clutching the book for dear life," I cannot let this book be burned." He looked up at the three mages that he had employed." Thank you."

"I think we'll be leaving now," Mavis grabbed Zeref's arm and turned him and Happy around.

"Wait, but your reward," their client called out.

Zeref answered before Mavis," We don't need it. After all we didn't properly complete the job. We wouldn't want to stain Fairy Tail's name." Zeref smiled and the three walked out.

"Please I insist," the client tried again. Zeref, Mavis, and Happy gave each other sheepish looks," Well…"

FTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTF

"After all that they didn't even live in the house," Happy smiled whist munching on a fish.

"Now Happy, did it really take you that long to figure out?" Zeref tutted.

"No I just thought that Mavis would never figure it out," Happy laughed at his own joke. Mavis held back a twitch in her eyes," It was quite easy to figure out once you started looking."

"I guess it can't be helped, they rent their house for appearances," Happy had moved on to another fish.

"I find it to be a smart business approach," Mavis skipped ahead of the black haired mage and talking cat.

The three sat by a fire on their hike back to the guild. Night had fallen and they had already pitched their tents. There were several fish staked around the fire roasting.

"I found the library that Everlue had to be quite repulsive to collectors. There was nothing of true value in there," Mavis sat in thought.

"Just as I thought," Zeref took a bite of his fish. He swallowed and asked her this," I never asked before but why do you collect books on warfare and such?"

Mavis' face paled. For a normal person it would have been hard to tell that late at night. For a dragon slayer, it was as if a flashlight was on her face. He knew better than to push further.

"I don't know," she replied in a falsely cheerful manor," I just find them interesting."

FTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTF

The sun rose to reveal lush green forests. It would have been very peaceful, had Zeref not heard a noise.

They were hiking back to the guild through the woods. They were following a small path that had been previously marked by coming mages. Zeref, the man with a plan. Happy was still half asleep on his shoulder when Zeref sensed it.

Mavis watched as Zeref's head snapped far too quickly around behind them. His nose twitched as he sniffed the air.

"This way," he pulled a bewildered Mavis back in a completely different direction, far away from the safe path Mavis would like to add. Happy just looked as if Zeref suddenly changing directions into a very dark forest was the most normal thing ever. Actually, it wasn't that surprising.

The trio ended up in the middle of a quite disgusting swamp. In all honesty Zeref thought that Mavis would be complaining the entire time, and it was his turn to be surprised when she happily trudged through the water.

They finally made it onto dry land. The sun happily dried them off, however the smell faded only slightly. A rustle in the near bushes was enough to slip all of their minds off of the pungent odor. Zeref was quick on his feet. He launched his body into the oversized bush. A slight bouncing ensued and two figures were in the air. One was Zeref, of course. His hair glinted perfectly, his body leaned back to throw a forceful punch. _Bad Mavis. No don't stare_ the small girl mentally scolded herself.

"Go for it, Zeref!" Happy cheered on his best bud away from the splash zone.

The second figure…

Was very easily recognizable.

It was Gray.

The fight stopped almost instantly.

"Gray!" Zeref was clearly not expecting his fellow guild mate to be there.

"Zeref, what are you doing here?" Gray was, as always, was missing his clothing. Zeref looked down, but chose to ignore it.

"Why is he in his underwear again?" it was Mavis asked their feline companion.

"It's just kinda' his thing," Happy shrugged.

"Hey!" Gray had heard the entire conversation," it's not like I can help it!" Zeref interrupted before a fight could break out," What are you doing here anyways?"

"I was coming back from a job," Gray answered Zeref once they had all set down. Happy had pulled out a rod and was now fishing," Why were you there?"

"I smelled something strange. I had to be certain that it was nothing malicious," Zeref, the man with the perfect answers.

"Zeref," Mavis had been deep in thought for a while now, when it suddenly occurred to her," You have an incredible nose, right?"

"Right," Zeref was slow to answer, wondering where she had come up with that question.

"Then why couldn't you smell Gray?" her question was blunt and to the point. But, it caused Zeref to stutter a reply. He couldn't find a suitable one apparently.

"It's because he doesn't smell things that he doesn't want to," Happy found an answer that he deemed suitable.

"HAPPY!" the three human ish mages screamed at Happy for his insensitive blurt.

"What?" he whined, clearly offended. The others chose to ignore him.

"We'd better get back soon anyways," Gray stood up, preparing to leave," we'll be in trouble.

"What kind of trouble," Mavis wondered out loud.

"Erza'll be back shortly," Gray broke into a cold sweat.

"Ehh!" Happy squealed.

"I don't see what the problem is. Erza is not all that bad," Zeref continued to rest.

"That's because she liiiiiikes you," Happy giggled.

"Forgive me, but who is Erza?" Mavis was thoroughly confused.

"Erza is known as the most powerful wizard in Fairy Tail!" Happy had found a fish to munch on.

"Really? I haven't met her. What kind of person is she?"

"Scary," Happy's one-word answer to a complex question made Mavis want to hide under the rock she was sitting on.

"Wild animal," Gray whispered to Happy, but nowhere near out of ear shot.

"Beast," Happy whispered back.

"An evil demon!" they shouted together. Images of a giant demon flashed through Mavis' mind, each one worse than the other.

"She's not that big," Zeref was the only one talking sanely.

"But she's bigger than you'd think," Happy had finished munching on his fish.

"It's about right if you're talking about how scary she is," Gray muttered," Maybe even worse." Mavis felt even worse.

"Scary," she whispered, but only Zeref heard her. He reached out to comfort his teammate when he was interrupted by her shaking. "She could blow away a mountain in one kick," Happy seemed far to joyful the more he talked about how frightening Erza was.

"You two need to stop exaggerating, you're scaring Mavis," daddy Zeref to the rescue. Although, that was probably wise considering Mavis looked like she was about to burst into tears.

"Anyway, we've got to hurry home," Gray was ready to leave, he wasn't staying for anything.

Zeref stood up," Okay, let's go." The words were barely out of his mouth when they were attacked.

The earth below the four mages exploded. They were trapped under sand. Gray with his shoulders just barely above the substance, Zeref stuck in humiliation with his head completely submerged, and Mavis on all fours, shoulders out of the sand.

"A wizard?" Gray asked dazed.

"Happy!" Zeref shouted, looking for the blue cat.

"Aye," a darker tone had taken over the normally cheery cat's voice. He was tied... to a pole…

"We're gonna get us some protein for once!" a teenager said with an animal like growl behind his throat.

"I'm so sick of fruits and nuts!" another teenager who looked just like the first added.

"Meat!" a chicken like creature cawed.

"Looks delicious," another teen holding a glowing purple orb said emotionlessly.

"Man, this guy's shaking," one of the twins laughed gleefully.

"Sorry 'bout this. Guess you're scared 'cause you'll end up in out bellies!" the one who cast the first spell grinned mercilessly.

"No," Happy said defiantly," I just have to go to the bathroom." The defiance was gone. "I might not be able to hold it in. If that happens it'll make me taste weird, I'm sure," Happy genuinely sounded like he was worried about his taste.

"Do it," the one who cast the spell said. The chicken like mage lit a stick on fire and attempted to roast Happy. The stick froze over instantly.

"No one can melt my ice," Gray stepped forward from where he had freed himself. Standing menacingly behind him, Zeref and Mavis held dark glowers. The five mages that were attempting to devour Happy stood fearfully as magic energy was set out from the three opposing mages. They knew, in their hearts, that they were doomed.

In a swift moment Mavis caused the trees to appear to look like they had come alive, in order to cause a distraction to untie Happy. The giant chicken was not afraid of trees apparently. She was rescued mere moments before being roasted by Gray. But there was no time for thank you's on the battlefield.

The man holding the orb was on the other side of the chicken man. He stared intently at the orb," You'll get an unexpected visitor. The stars point to trouble with water and women."

Gray sweat dropped," Fortune telling?" Annoyance then swept in. "Shut it," and with a swift elbow to the jaw, the other man was down.

"Excuse me," Mavis asked politely from behind Gray," Where are your clothes?"

"Crap," Gray went off in search of his missing clothes.

The enemy had forgotten about one person. Zeref.

He came out from behind. He was not showing mercy today. Whether it was annoyance or anger, no one could tell, but they knew not to mess with him. He practically flew across the battlefield. Kicking, punching, elbowing the enemy left and right. His form and technic were incredible. Mavis was speechless as she watched her partner. Very, very, very soon, the enemy was tied around a tree, utterly finished.

"Lull..." the gremlin like mage tried to speak.

"Huh?" Mavis kneeled beside him.

"The lulla… by…" he managed.

Zeref and Gray realized that something was going on and headed beside Mavis. They had both heard the man speak.

"Lullaby?" Zeref stood in thought, trying to think about where he had heard that name before.

Suddenly, a black shadow threw the, now four, mages back. The shadow came in the form of a hand. It griped the bottom of the tree and pulled. The five tied up had no time to scream. They were gone.

"What was that?!" Mavis threw her hands to cover her mouth, her large jade eyes open wide in shock.

"Who is it?" Zeref was clearly worried as well.

"I can't sense them anymore," Gray was clearly confused.

"Come on," Zeref grabbed Happy and Mavis, leading them towards a path," We need to get out of here." Gray followed close behind.

 _I don't understand what happened,_ many thoughts flooded Mavis' head. One word still held firm inside of her head," _Lullaby."_ The name sounded so familiar, yet so alien.

FTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTF

A beast was walking through Magnolia. She carried the horn of a giant monster. The civilians knew not to mess with her. They all graciously moved out of the way. Her name would soon be discovered.

FTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTF

The shadow moved across Mavis' bedroom. A glint could be seen in its hand. "Farwell, Crux," the shadow whispered. The shadow peeked outside just in time to see the next arrangement in the plan. A red haired warrior. Help would soon come, everything would come of time soon. Everything should be revealed soon. The shadow walked out of the apartment. She pulled back the hood that hid her face. She was a beautiful blonde woman with chocolate brown eyes. She lifted her face to the sky and vanished on the breeze.

The woman reappeared in a dark place. She walked farther down. A dim light showed itself. Beside it, a man dressed in black slept, his hand on the light source. The light was coming from an enormous crystal in the center of the room. There was a body inside. It was the woman's body. She smiled fondly at the sleeping man. "Natsu," she smiled," You're such an idiot."

Even in sleep he heard her," Lucy, you're such a weirdo." They both smiled. The woman, Lucy, laid down beside the man, Natsu, and slept alongside him. The two souls were forever intertwined. Fate had written their names in the stars since they were born.

 **Okayyyy I am so sorry for the late post. Life has not been great, so I had to get all my shit together before I could get Fairy Tail's shit together. Anyways enjoy review/ favorite/ follow/ all of the above :p I will try my best to put two chapters out next week, but I make no promises.**


	5. Chapter 5

"Lisanna, three beers over this way if you please," a voice called out to Fairy Tail's barista.

"Coming!" the white haired take-over mage shouted back. Lisanna walked over to deliver the drinks. It seemed to be an ordinary day in the guild. Fighting was low (most likely because Zeref was out) and job request were being taken like any other day.

Mavis walked up to the request board, worrying about how she was going to pay her rent. "Find a magical bracelet. Dispel the magic on a cursed cane," the small blonde muttered to herself.

"Looking for a job," a voice appeared behind Mavis along with a terrifying aura. Mavis turned around to see Mira standing behind her, a frightening expression on her face.

"Oh, Hello Mira-san, I was..." the blonde trailed off.

"Don't listen to her," Mavis' saving grace, Lisanna had arrived," If you find a request to your fancy, just tell me." Mira scoffed and looked like she was going to say more, but Lisanna interrupted before a fight could ensue. "Master is off on one of the regular meetings, so I'm taking on requests for jobs."

"Oh, well thank you."

"Well hello, Mr. Tall Dark and Mysterious finally showed up," Cana giggled from behind her barrel. Every female head turned towards the door to see Zeref walking in. Zeref's face contorted in confusion," Did I miss something?"

"No, no, not at all," the orange haired playboy put his arm around the newest member," I was just discussing with Mavis how cruel you must be to leave such a delicate flower alone. How will she fare with no dragon to protect her?" Zeref became even more confused while Mavis blanched. Before Mavis could ask Loke what was going through his mind, he threw his hand onto his forehead," But alas, fate has played a cruel trick on us. You are fare to young, unable to be in my line of sight." Mavis' eye twitched at that, she wasn't that much younger than everyone else.

Loke ran out of the guild leaving Zeref to have Mavis explain what had just happened.

"So what was that?" the dark haired dragon slayer asked Mavis.

"I honestly don't know."

"So what job are we going on?"

"We?"

"Of course, we are a team after all," Zeref gave Mavis a small smile that sent all of the girls into a frenzy of jealousy.

A few moments passed before Loke was in the guild again. "I have bad news," his breathing was heavy," Erza's back!"

The entire guild screamed in horror. Some tried to run for it, others passed out on the spot, and a small percentage may have wet themselves.

"I don't see what the big deal is, Erza's always been cool," Zeref received many glares for that comment.

"Yeah, because unlike the rest of us, Erza actually likes you," Gray pointed out.

"Erza-san… Happy mentioned her before," Mavis muttered, recollecting everything she knew about the frightening member.

Mirajane, who had been standing behind Mavis scoffed," She's no big deal. Erza is just a big show off with nothing to actually show."

Footsteps that seemed to make the guild shake came closer and closer.

"It's Erza," Laki squeaked.

"Those are Erza's footsteps," Wakaba whispered.

"Erza's coming back!" fear could be heard in Macao's voice.

"With this reaction Erza-san must be an incredible wizard," Mavis thought to herself.

"I have returned. Is the Master here?" the woman who had to be Erza asked. She carried with her a giant bejeweled horn. Scarlet red hair toppled over her shoulder. Shining armor glinted in the few rays of sunlight that bled through the open doors.

"Welcome back," Lisanna smiled," Master is at the regular meeting."

"I see," Erza looked to the ground.

"Erza-san, what is that giant thing?" Max gawked at the horn.

"The horn of the monster I defeated," she replied very nonchalantly," The locals decorated it and gave it to me as a souvenir." Erza turned to face Max, taking on a darker tone," Got a problem with it?"

"No not at all!" Max backed down.

"Think she knows about the incident on Mt. Hakobe?" Cana asked Macao who immediately paled.

"C-crap, I'm dead meat."

"She's quite different than what I had imagined," Mavis said to no one in particular.

"All of you!" Erza shouted to her fellow guild members as they all stiffened," I heard a bunch of rumors while I was gone. About how Fairy Tail keeps causing problems. Master might forgive you, but I will not!" The scarlet haired mage turned to the booze guzzling girl," Cana! How dare you drink in such an undignified manner!"

"Vister, take your dancing outside."

"Wakaba, you're dropping ash on the table."

"Nab, just hesitating in front of the request board as usual? Take a job!"

"Macao!" Erza looked down in disappointment and refused to take her rant any further with the older man.

"Say something, damn it!" he pleaded.

"You all give me such trouble. I'll let it slide today without saying anything."

Currently, Mirajane was being restrained by her two sisters in the back room.

"She may have a sharp tongue, but she looks human enough," Mavis leaned over and whispered into Happy's ear.

"Are Zeref and Gray here?" Erza looked around the guild.

"Aye!" Happy pointed out the duo.

"Erza, what is it that you need today?" Zeref stepped forward.

"I need to ask the two of you for a favor."

"Of course, what do you need?" Gray was sweating nervously.

"I heard a troubling story after I finished this job. Honestly speaking, this is something for Master to decide, but I want to settle it quickly, so I decided myself. I want the two of you to lend me your power."

Gray jumped in surprise and Zeref nodded his head evaluating the situation.

"Will you come with me?" Erza took on a serious tone, almost pleading. Whispers began to buzz around the guild hall.

"We are leaving tomorrow morning. Make preparations," and with that she walked out of the guild, leaving many dumbfounded.

"Erza, Zeref, and Gray... I never would have imagined it before… But this might be Fairy Tail's ultimate team," Lisanna had come out from restraining Mira. Mavis starred at the three members in awe, trying to come up with a calculation of how strong they would be together.

Suddenly, Zeref ran out after Erza.

"Erza, wait!" Zeref caught up to the scarlet haired mage, "I need to ask you something."

Erza raised her eyebrow.

FTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFT

"What am I doing here again?" Mavis asked her black haired partner.

"We need you," Zeref replied, not understanding what he had just said until he saw Mavis start blushing. "I mean; we need your skills. It's going to be a hard mission so the more people the better, right?" Zeref stuttered while he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Right," Mavis giggled.

"If you two will stop flirting, I think that Erza is here," Gray appeared behind Zeref, shirtless of course.

"Flirting you say?" Erza came with a large cart behind her. It was piled high with bags and armor; it was magic in itself, considering that it wasn't toppling.

The sound of metal scraping against a case rang out across the train station. A flash of red was all that you could see of the mage as she rushed towards Zeref. "Are you trying to besmirch this fair maiden, who is much younger than you?"

"I'm 14!" Mavis cried out. She was inevitably ignored.

"Don't worry, I have the culprit!" Erza had her sword at Zeref's neck. Happy snickered under his paw.

"Erza," Zeref was sweating profusely (think Berthold)," You know that I would never do something like that, so if you could just put the sword down."

"Of course. But be warned, if I ever catch you trying to do **Anything,** I will cut you."

"Duly noted." The sword disappeared in a flash of light, amazing Mavis. While she had read about many kinds of magic, she had never witnessed them so every time she did, it was like a new adventure.

Erza then turned her attention to Mavis. "And you are? I do believe that you were at Fairy Tail yesterday."

"I'm the new recruit, Mavis. Zeref asked me to come along. Thank you for having me," Mavis bowed politely.

"So you're he incredible mage that he was talking about," all of Erza's fantasies of tall, muscular men with armor and blue hair…... oh she was sooo not going there., were replaced with the cute little girl standing before her," and the one that defeated a mercenary and gorilla with just your little finger."

"That may be a bit of a stretch," Mavis sweat dropped.

FTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFT

"Geez, you're pathetic," Gray looked over at the motion sick man sitting beside him.

"It has to be difficult doing this every time" Mavis threw all of her pity onto the tortured looking dragon slayer.

"Oh all right, come sit next to me," Erza scoffed as if she was doing him a favor. Mavis helped Zeref to switch seats with her, pulling his arm and pushing him forward. Mavis was now sitting beside Happy, who was munching on a fish, Gray within arm's reach.

"Just relax," Erza said soothingly, before punching Zeref and knocking him out. Mavis and Gray turned away pretending not to watch. "There, that should be better."

" _This woman may end up being just like the witch,"_ Mavis thought fearfully.

"Erza. Isn't it about time that you filled us in," Gray turned away from the window," What exactly are we doing?"

"Right. We're going up against the Eisenwald dark guild. They plan to use a magic called Lullaby for something big."

"Lullaby?" Gray and Happy said together.

"That thing from before?!" Mavis added. Erza's eyes narrowed.

"I see. So you've encountered Eisenwald as well," Erza sighed after Mavis concluded her tale of how they came across Eisenwald," However they sound like guild dropouts. The plan must've been too much for them, so they ran off."

"And that plan has something to do with Lullaby?" Gray, now extremely intrigued, asked.

"It's only a guess, but the shadow that dragged them off was probably Eisenwald's main squad. They must not have wanted the plan to get out."

It was Mavis' turn to narrow her eyes. Battle strategies ran through her brain," What kind of plan are we talking about?"

"Allow me to explain everything in order

 _Erza sat at a barstool in the middle of a popular wizards' pub. A group of drunken men were yelling at the bartender._

" _We managed to find where Lullaby is hidden, but we can't do a thing about that stupid seal!" one yelled._

" _Not so loud," another warned him._

" _Don't sweat it. I'll take care of it now. You guys head back to the guild," a third voice approached the situation with a smug tone._

" _Kage?" the first man asked._

" _Will you be okay by yourself?" a fourth asked._

" _Tell Erigor that I will be back within three days with Lullaby," the smug one said._

"Lullaby… Like a nursery rhyme, right?" Happy asked Erza.

"Yes, and the fact that it's sealed away likely means that it's powerful magic."

"And they were members of Eisenwald too?" Gray came up with another question.

"Yes. Like a fool, though, I didn't recognize the name "Erigor" at the time. He's the ace of the dark guild Eisenwald. He only accepts assassination-related jobs, for which he earned the nickname "Erigor the Reaper."

"Assassination?!" Mavis' eyes widened. She couldn't help but think of the past. Things that had happened that she could have never seen coming.

"The council outlawed assassination requests, but Eisenwald decided that money was more important. As a result, it was kicked out of the wizard guild league six years ago. However, they disobeyed orders and remain active to this day."

"Game on," a darkness, an evil leaked out of Mavis at that moment. The adorable doll-like girl was no more, in place was a devil bent on destruction.

"I was careless!" Erza fed off of Mavis' dark aura," If only I had recognized Erigor's name then, I could have pulverized them and had them confess their scheme!"

"I see. So Eisenwald is planning to do something with this Lullaby, and you want to stop them because it's obviously something bad?" Gray said.

"Yes. I don't believe that I can take on an entire guild by myself. That's why I asked for your help," she paused, if only for dramatic effect," We're going to storm the Eisenwald guild!"

"Sounds interesting," Gray leaned forward, awaiting a possible battle strategy.

"Aye!" Happy agreed.

"Anyways, if it's not rude to ask, what kind of magic do you use, Erza?" Mavis took a bite of her lunch.

"It's not rude," Erza replied.

Happy butted in before Erza could answer Mavis," Erza's magic is pretty! It makes her enemies bleed a lot!"

"I'm sure that's lovely," Mavis looked slightly disturbed.

"Personally, I think that Gray's magic is prettier," Erza took a bite of her strawberry cake.

"Really?" Gray put his fist into his palm, releasing a small amount of magical energy. When he released it, there was an ice replica of the Fairy Tail guild mark.

"Wow," Mavis marveled at the floating piece of ice," Ice maker magic."

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"I read."

FTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFT

"Is the Eisenwald guild still in this town?" Mavis asked.

"I don't know, but we're about to find out," Erza never looked back.

"Wait a minute... where's Zeref?" the small blue cat looked around for his friend.

FTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFT

A forgotten Zeref awoke, still on the train. His body was still twitching from motion sickness, when another wave over took him.

Outside, Mavis stood with her mouth wide open at the departing train.

"It left," Happy waved goodbye at the train.

"I was so absorbed in our conversation that I forgot," Erza turned looking very pained," I can't believe myself! He's terrible at riding vehicles, too! This is my fault. Could you please hit me?!"

Gray turned looking mortified.

"Now, now," Mavis attempted to comfort their friend.

Back inside the train, Zeref tried his best not to vomit. A familiar man approached him, eyes drawn to Zeref's shoulder. _Fairy Tail_? He thought _You're a wizard in a legitimate guild?_

"I'm jealous!" that man leaned against the seat in front of Zeref. His foot lashed out, smashing into Zeref's face," Don't act big just 'cause you're in an official guild, Mr. Fairy. Do you know what we call you guys? We call you flies!"

Zeref shrouded his fist in black energy, launching it at the man before him. Needless to say, Zeref fell to the floor, ill.

"Ha! You call that magic?! Let me show you what magic really is!" Shadows flew out from underneath the man, swiping Zeref off of the ground and into the air. Zeref immediately recognized the murderous shadows.

The train came to a stop, and both wizards fell forwards. A wooden flute with a three eyed skull fell out of the man's jacket.

FTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFT

"Please don't do that!" a conductor pleaded with a scarlet haired mage. Mavis, Gray, and Happy stood in the back wondering just how crazy Erza could get.

"It's for our comrade. Please understand," Erza gave the conductor a pointless argument.

"You're absurd!" the conductor stated the obvious.

"Please take our luggage to the hotel."

"Why me!"

"I guess everyone in Fairy Tail is like this after all," Mavis whispered.

"Not me," Gray said after overhearing her.

"Where are your clothes?" Mavis asked.

FTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFT

"I-It stopped," Zeref silently thanked whoever was looking over him," What's that?" Zeref had a clear look at the strange flute.

"You've seen it!" the man yelled.

"Shut up! It's time that you learned what it means to mess with Fairy Tail in my presence!" In one hit, half of the train was out of service. Even with the shadow man's guard shadows covering him, it was all he could do to roll out of the way to safety.

The train operator came on the intercom," the train stop was due to a false alarm. We will depart again shortly."

"Not today Satan," Zeref jumped off of the train….

And landed on a Magic-mobile. The car that runs off of its user's magic energy.

"Zeref," he recognized the dainty voice.

"Mavis," he smiled at her," What did I miss?"

"Nothing much," Mavis smiled back.

"They liiiiike each other," Happy laughed.

"I think I met someone interesting," Zeref described the man that attacked him to the group.

"You fool!' Erza smacked Zeref aver the Magic-mobile," We're trying to go after Eisenwald! Why did you let him go?"

"This is the first I've heard of this…" Zeref gawked.

"I explained it earlier! Listen when people talk!"

"I believe that Zeref was rendered unconscious at that time," Mavis spoke up.

"he was on the train you say? We're going after it!" Erza plugged the tube and started pumping her energy into it.

"What was he like?" Gray, bringing up questions yet again.

"Not very distinctive actually, but he had a strange flute. It had a three eyed skull on it."

"Mavis, are you ok?' Happy asked.

"I know that flute. Lullaby… a cursed song…! It's death magic!" Mavis declared, shaking up those around her.

"What!" Zeref thought back through all kinds of death magic.

"A cursed song? Like an incantation?" Question man asked.

" Think about all of the forms of cursed magic, then triple that. That is what Lullaby is."

FTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFT

"Slow down! Powering this thing up takes a lot of magic energy, even for you!" Gray cried out from atop the mobile.

"This is no time for complacency!" Erza yelled back, pushing her magic further," There's no telling what Erigor might do if he gets his hands on this death curse magic!" _Curse them. What is their aim!_ Erza thought to herself.

FTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFT

"Virgo?" a blonde woman stepped out of the shadows, talking to a golden key. In a flash of light, a pink haired maid appeared.

"You called, Princess?" the maid asked the blonde woman.

"I think that I need a favor, if it's not too much to ask," the blonde woman pulled off her hood.

"Of course, Lucy," the maid, Virgo wiped a single tear.

"Please, don't cry," Lucy hugged Virgo," Even if I am no longer there physically, my spirit remains and so does my heart."

"Are you going to pass on my key?" Virgo asked.

"No, she is not ready, but she will need your help. Can you save her?"

A determined look was the only thing that sparkled in Virgo's eye that night," Yes. This time I will protect my master."

"It was never your fault Virgo; it was never anyone's fault."

As Virgo disappeared, Lucy looked towards the rising sun.

"Mavis Vermillion, are you ready to accept your fate?"

"She will be, because you prepared her," Natsu was behind the blonde spirit," Why are you getting so emotional, Luce. Did you gain weight again?"

It does not matter what anyone says, Lucy will forever believe that Natsu deserved that Lucy Kick, he's just lucky that she didn't have Regulus.

 **I'm a bad person. I know I know I haven't updated in a looooong time, but I am trying and I am human. I would like to announce that I am not quitting this story, I enjoy writing it very much so I will be continuing it. I would also like to say that I will be participating in Zervis fluff week so watch for that.**


	6. Chapter 6

In the town of Clover, the guild masters were hosting their annual meeting. It was very important and highly secret. The masters' favorite past time included beer chugging, gawking at their female guild members, and fighting over who's members were stronger.

"Oh Macky! Your wizards are so nice and full of life!" a rather plump man- no woman- wait… a plump person being whatever he/she wants to be because no one can tell him/her what to do! It was Bob, the master of Blue Pegasus," In fact, I heard one gave some big shot a real thrashing!"

"Oh you must mean Mavis! She just joined!" the master of Fairy Tail was already very drunk," She really is very good! She's also very compact and cute."

Master Bob covered his eyes while laughing lightly," Oh my! For once you can't gawk at one of your members."

"I do not gawk!" the master threw the drumstick that he was chewing on across the room.

"This is no time for a hissy fit, Makarov," a tall man in a… um… interesting hat gritted his teeth. It was Goldmine, the master of Quatro Cerberus," Your people may be spirited, but they always go too far. I hear some of the guys on the council are worried that Fairy Tail's gonna go obliterate an entire city one of these days."

"HAHAHAHAHAHAH! I want to be obliterated! My Lisanna's body that is!" Makarov found another chicken leg.

"Oh, you shouldn't get involved with your own wizards like that!" master Bob was blushing strongly.

The peaceful chaos was broken by a robotic tweet," Master Makarov! Master Makarov! A letter from Miss Lisanna!"

"Thank you!"

"No problem!"

Master Makarov waved his hand over the envelope, causing a hologram of Lisanna to pop up. "Maser! I'm glad you made it to the conference!" Lisanna's cheery voice sang.

"What do you think?! This is our poster girl! A cutey, ain't she?!" Makarov was quick to show off Fairy Tail's barmaid.

Whistles and murmurs swept through the crowd.

"Something very wonderful has happened during your absence, Master! You'll never believe it! Erza, Zeref, and Gray have all teamed up! I think they might be the strongest team in Fairy Tail now!" At this point the master's mouth was hanging wide open as his body shook. Needless to say, he fainted.

FTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFT

Erza's eyes burned fiercely as she continued to push the magic car to its limits. They team starred down passed the canyon to the broken down train. "I can understand carriages and boats, but taking over a train?" Mavis was racking through her brain, trying desperately to put the pieces together.

"Aye!" Happy piped in," It wouldn't be very helpful, since they can only follow the tracks."

"But they are fast," Mavis used Happy to bounce ideas off of.

In the back seat, Zeref was struggling to stay alive, while Gray had taken off all but his boxers. "Sounds like the Eisenwald guys have to rush for some reason," Gray added to the conversation.

"Um, why are your clothes off," Mavis shielded her eyes.

"Oh," was his only response.

"Still, the army's already taking action, so, normally, it would only be a matter of time before they were caught, however..." Mavis trailed off.

Erza tore through the streets, just barely missing several pedestrians.

"Erza! Not so fast!" Gray managed to yell from the roof," It's too much magic even for you, you're overloading the SE plug!"

"Scores of people will die if Lullaby is played! Just hearing the sound is fatal!"

"What if you run out of magic power just when we really need it?!"

"If that happens , i'll use a stick or something to fight," Erza smirked," Besides, you and Zeref are with us too."

Gray grimaced from his position on the roof.

"I think I'm supposed to tell you something, Mavis," Happy muttered to the small illusionist.

"Reallu, what is it?"

"I forgot. All I remember is that it had something to do with you."

"It's so nausiating," Zeref exhaled inbetween his gags.

Happy shot his hand into the air," Maybe that's it!"

"I doubt that, but okay."

It was then that Zeref attempted to throw hiself out of the window. "Zeref!" Mavis yelled," You're going to fall out!"

"Please just let me," Zeref groand meakly.

"If it's not Mavis is nausiating, what could it be?" Happy thought aloud, then procceeded to mutter more insults to himself while mavis tried to keep Zeref from crawling out of the moving cart.

"What is that?" Erza said from the wheel. A huge smoke cloud billowed from the train station. The announcer's voice said that the station was cosed due to a train derailment.

Erza grabbed him from behind," Tell me what the situation is inside." The confused announcer garbbled gibberish. Erza punched him hard enough to knock him out for the time being, then moved on to all of the other workers using the same tatic.

"Eisenwald is inside, let's go." Everyone followed Erza in silently out of fear of her wrath or because why not, only the characters know.

Erza led the other four members down a long open hall and expained that a small army unit came in and never came out. Up ahead they five could see the unit bruised, battered, and unconsious. Erza shook her head," They were up against an entire guild of wizards, they never stood a chance."

"So you did come, Fairy Tail flies," a voice giggled. Before the four mages and one flying cat, were dozens of wizards grinning as if they had aready won.

"So many soilders," Mavis whispered, a small smile threatning to paint her face.

"Are you Erigor?" Erza asked the giggling man with white hair.

"Zeref, wake up it's time to fight," Mavis shook Zeref vigorously.

"It's no use, Mavis. It's a triple vehicle sickness combo!" Happy cried.

"You damn flies!" a man with black hair tied back grumbled loudly," it's because of you Erigor got mad at me."

"That voice," Zeref managed to identify the man he met on the train.

"What are you planning to do with Lullaby!" Erza demanded.

"You mean you don't know?" Erigor grinned wryly. He flew into the air," What do train stations have?"

"Flying equals wind magic. Wind magic can be conqured by earth magic on most occasions," Mavis whispered to her comrades.

Erigor landed on the megaphone thingys (what are they called i dont know man).

"You plan to broadcast it?!" Erza half asked half stated.

Erigor laughed," This is a cleansing, flies."

The black haired mage from before put his hand to the ground releasing a wave of shadows. Mavis watched as they formed into hands and came to attack.

A blast of dark energy tore the hands to shreds. Zeref was back on his feet.

"I knew i recognised that annoying voice," Zeref smirked.

"So many enemies," Mavis looked up at Zeref, "Wouldn't you say something needs to be done about that?" The two shared a cold, almost evil gleam in their eyes. The opposing guild members took a step backwards in antisipated terror.

"Prepare yourselves Eisenwald, I do believe that things may get a bit ugly," the sweet angel that is Mavis seemed so dark and cruel in that moment.

"I leave the rest to you," Erigor spoke to his followers," Teach them the true terror of a dark guild." Erigor flew away.

"Zeref. Gray. You two go after him, Mavis and I will take care of these men," Erza gave out orders.

A few members of Eisenwald ran after Gray and Zeref, who were already on their way to find Erigor.

"Depraved scum," Erza held out her hand as a red magic circle appeared. In a flash of light, a sword appeared out of thin air.

"A sword appearing out of nowhere, a magical space occupier," Mavis continued to mutter to herself.

"Try insulting Fairy Tail again! You won't live to see tomorrow! Now come," Erza yelled at the remaining dark guild.

The men jumped into action, weilding their mediocre weapons. In only a few swings, the men were flying backwards, their swords broken. Erza dove in carving a hole in the sea of enemies.

In yet another flash of red, her sword tured into a spear. The continued battle appeared to be a short one as Erza changed between weapons.

"I guess it is my turn to help out," Mavis took on a completely different demeanor. A golden light surrounded her, causing the bettle to switch its attention over to Mavis. "Gates of hell open wide. Relenqish your guards and all of their power to earth. Come, Cerberus!" The glow intinsified as an ennormous three-headed dog appeared. Cerberus growled as saliva dripped from his barred fangs. The stench of his rotten breath caused several people to gag.

"Now!" Mavis shouted to Erza.

Erza began to glow as her nomal armor was replaced with goddess-like feathery armor complete with wings. A wheel of swords formed around her and took out most of the attacking men. Ony two were left standing, and those two wisely ran away.

"i'll go after them," mavis ran to chase the escapees with Happy at her side. As soon as they left the room Erza fell to her knees exhausted.

Zeref and Gray were well on their way to erigor when the hall split into two parts. "This place has too many rooms," Zeref looked around.

"We should split up," Gray said.

"Gray," Zeref started in a serious tone," If you find Erigor before I do, show him what it means to be Fairy Tail."

"The same goes for you." The two parted ways.

Gray ended up outside of the control room. He walked in expecting to see Erigor ready to broadcast, but there was nobody there. The wheels in his brain began to turn. "So broadcasting is not their main goal."

"Your hunches are too good," A man dropped from the ceiling and began to attack with dark colored ribbons," You are an objective in our path!"

"Then I guess there's no ther way," Gray smiled in anticipation for the oncoming battle.

Outside Erza warned the people of the town to flee. She then turned to the workers and warned them to leave. " _What will Erigor's next move be?"_ she questioned herself.

"What!" Erza yelled as she was pushed back by a funnel of wind. She watched as the wind spread over the entire trainstation. Erigor appeared from behind and shoved her through without a moments hesitation.

"You will not escape!" the battle continued with Gray as he fought the ribbon man.

"I beg to differ. Ice make: Shield!" Gray easily blocked the ribbon attack. "Ice Make: Knuckle!" Several giant fists made of ice appeared and sent the man flying.

"Now, what is Erigor's true aim?"

"Erigor's magic wind wall should be active right about now."

"Magic wind wall?"

"A wind barrier to keep you guys from escaping!"

Back outside, Erza flung herself at the wind funnel.

"it's no use, the barrier is one way only," Erigor taunted," Try to escape and your body will be ripped to shreds."

"Curse you! What is your true goal."

Erigor cackled as he flew away. Erza stood, gripping her wounded shoulder kicking herself for not realizing that it was all a trap.

"i hate when things get complicated!" Gray threw the ribbon mage against the wall," Expain what's going on!"

"We simply created a cage to hold some flies. We only took over this station to block all traffic to the final stop... Clover Station."

"What?!" Gray finally realized what Eisenwald was after, the guild master.

"You're wide open!" ribons threw Gray back, but the ice wizard refused to kneel before such skum. The dark fabric folded over him, but the anger radiating from Gray was enough to freeze the entire room. The ribbons froze over and shattered.

"We will make you regret trying to take out our masters. Even if they are old fogies, they're like parents to us!"

The ribon man shivered in fear as Gray grabbed his face.

Meanwhile, Zeref was being chased down a hall by shadows. Erza was trying to peice together an escape route. Mavis was running down yet another hall in persuit of the escapees.

"I'll show you that there's a guild even more terrifying than any dark guild," Gray walked away from the block of ice that held the attacker.

With an untainted determination set into everyones heart, they set off to save the masters.

FTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTF

"So, what's the plan?" the pink haired black wizard leaned against a nearby tree," And why do we always meet in the woods?"

"We always meet in the woods because you set fire to just about everything you touch."

"I do not!" Natsu tried to defend himself.

"Turn around," a less than impressed lucy stared at her friend.

"Wahh!" Natsu was face to face with a burning tree. Lucy just sighed.

"Anyways, all I did was give them the means to escape, it's up the them to learn how to use it," Lucy crossed her arms.

"So, you gave Mavis Virgo?"

"No, of course not! She isn't ready for that!" Lucy stood back.

"Your being weird again, Lucy."

"I am not!"

The two sat together again," Do you ever miss him?" It was Lucy who broke the silence. Natsu was unusually quiet.

"Yes. I miss all of them."

"We were a happy family."

Natsu only nodded his reply.

FTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTF

 **So is she really just going to update after six months and not even explain herself? Well...**

 **I'm really sorry I just haven't been writing lately ahhh. i assumed that my sumer was going to be writing writing writing but is was more like sleeping eating eating. I really so apologize and I hope you all understand. And yes, this is completely unedited because why not.**

 **Now I'm actually going to answer some questions**

 **To one of the guest- I don't know I haven't really thought that far**

 **To another guest- sure why not**

 **To another guest- Mira is mean because in this crack world Lisanna never "died" so there was never any shock to make her how she is in the actual series.**

 **Xyami Sour- Eh I might make it different, Books of Dragneel maybe i don't know**

 **Guest of Guest- Plan things out? Me? HAHA never! It's more exciting when even I don't know.**

 **I understand that Mavis is a little OOC but I can really see her having a darker edge in battle because I'm the author and I can do what I want**

 **Thank you so much to everyone who is here supporting this story. I am so grateful, really you guys are the best.**

 **Wow long authors note, I think thats everything.**


End file.
